Dad
by Crashrox92
Summary: Optimus re-calls memories of a particular moment he had with Ellen, the day all Autobots were out of base that day and it was just him and her. whilst a young Ellen takes a nap, Optimus comes in to ruin said slumber due to boredom and it goes from there, WARNING OVEREXPOSURE TO FLUFF MAY CAUSE TEETH TO ROT, DO NOT OPERATE HEAVY MACHINERY AFTER READING THIS FIC...R and R please :D


**A/N just a one shot story of fluff i wanted to do then i'll get back to my transformers prime story, for all those who haven't read my transformers Prime fanfic, no worries you don't have to know who Ellen is to read this, just enjoy the fluffness :3**

* * *

**Dad**

It was a hot day at the base; Optimus was at the computer screen with Ratchet, keeping track of any Decepticon activity. All humans were at base that day, Jack, Raf, Miko and Ellen. And were all making such loud noise, much to Ratchets dismay.

"Urgh, i thought one human could be loud a flock of them is excruciating." Ratchet griped trying hard to ignore it whilst working.

Optimus shook his head lightly at the grumpy medic as he couldn't help himself but turn away from the computer screen and observe the children. They all had water guns, (they promised to mop up afterwards if Ratchet didn't fall first) Miko pursued Ellen as she dived under the table.

"You're cornered now!" she announced as she jumped on top of the table, whilst squirting water under the table.

Ellen dodged and rolled to avoid these shots as she shot back. "Come to the party she said, it'll be fun she said." she quoted. Ellen then squirted Miko in the face.

"Argh!" she yelled melodramatically falling to the floor.

Ellen then got up from the floor and placed her foot on Miko's stomach. "Was beauty killed the beast." she jested.

"Are you calling me an Ape?!" Miko yelled grabbing Ellen's leg and throwing it off her. Then laughing occurred as Optimus couldn't help but smile from a distance, as he kept his eye on Ellen...16 now and thinking about that made him re-call a memory of when she was much smaller about five years old, he'd remembered every memory he had with her, this one in particular because it was the first time Ellen referred to him as 'Dad'.

**Flashback**

It was back at the N.E.S.T base, All the Autobots were told to explore Earth for themselves get a bit more acquainted with Earth culture, though some really didn't bother just instead went for a long drive, like Ratchet and Ironhide for example.

With no Autobots at base and no word of the Decepticons, Optimus for the first in...Forever felt for a better word...bored. He sat in his quarters at the computer screen as he tapped his fingers; Ellen was having a little nap on his berth, he spun round in his chair to face her as he twiddled his fingers. _"She should be waking soon." _He thought as he sat waiting patiently...waiting...and waiting. Normally he couldn't get a break from her very social behavior, asking questions day in and day out, but now he hoped to see at least a crack of her eyelids.

He then sat with his head resting in his hand as he raised an eyebrow at her. Then he frowned a little as he looked about for any signs of life, he then stood up as he creeped up to Ellen, he stared at her for a moment as he slowly moved a finger towards her stomach then lightly poked her.

Ellen stirred a bit as she made a groaning noise...but she didn't wake.

Optimus raised an eyebrow again as his plan failed; he then decided to poke her again...a little harder.

This had done it as Ellen's eyes opened wide with shock as she started to cry pretty quickly from the sudden wake up call, a big grin came over the Primes face as she awoke, he then proceeded to hold her close as he comforted her. "Easy, easy." He cooed, the plan had worked and though his expression was a sympathy look on the inside he was pleased. "Hush now, hush."

It was about four months after the battle in Mission City when Optimus became her adopted father and she wasn't ready for the 'Dad' word yet."Optimus." She said sniffing as she rubbed her eyes. "Something poked me." She pouted in a small voice.

Optimus couldn't lie so he dropped himself in the pit. "I'm sorry that was me." He said.

"Whyyyy?" she said frowning at him.

"I thought you may want to join me in a walk around base." he said thoughtfully.

"No. I wanna sleep." She said totally blowing off the idea.

"You are lacking sunlight; you have been staying in my quarters for weeks." He said smiling before heading out the room.

Ellen scrambled up his shoulder to look over to his berth; she reached her arms out as she spoke in a pleading voice. "No-ooooooooo, my b-edddddd!" she wailed as she squirmed in his arms.

"Ellen please, i know its hard for you right now and i will not force you out of mourning but you cannot stay like this its not healthy for one so young." Optimus told her gently.

"Yes i can!" Ellen said stubbornly as she raised her head to the sky.

"Ellen..." Optimus spoke worriedly.

She then slumped her shoulders to her side as she took on a sad expression "i hope i get happier, I'm hurting...daddies gone and i never got to see him come home." She said as her little eyes shone.

"I am here Ellen, I am not gone." Optimus told her.

Ellen then wiped the tears away before they could fall, and then looked Optimus up and down as she placed a small hand on his chest feeling around for a moment. "Optimus ain't gone." She said smiling a little.

They had reached the outside of the base as a nice summer breeze came over, Ellen took it in as she smiled, then she cupped a hand over her eyes as she spotted a small field of grass...untouched.

"Can we go there?" Ellen asked as she pointed in that general direction.

"The small section of graminoids?" Optimus said, Ellen merely looked at him puzzled, "T-The small patch of grass?" he corrected himself, Optimus had to try his best to not be so robotic in tone as well as perfectly accurate in speaking, after all she's only five.

"It's the closest i have to a garden." She said innocently.

Optimus felt guilt ridden, a military base is no place for a child but he had to keep her safe...but maybe he could take her somewhere instead. "How about we go to a much bigger patch of grass?" he suggested.

Ellen clasped her hands together. "Ooooh where?" she said excitably.

"I will drive us there" he said.

* * *

When they got to their destination it was in the middle of nowhere, a grassy meadow far as the eye can see, no houses, no trees, just open land. The sun shone onto the meadow as it made a golden color every so often.

Ellen's eyes sparkled she hadn't seen anything like this before she'd only known base and Sam's house; she bounced about as she ran forward.

Optimus gently plucked her by the scruff of her shirt, "Whoa there little one, you can have a run about but do not wander too far from me understand?" he spoke slowly so she could understand.

"Kay." Ellen replied as she did a forward roll into the grass that was twice the size of her in height.

"Also...keep communications running." Optimus said as he lost sight of her instantly.

"Frog..." she then said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Optimus asked tilting his head.

Ellen popped her head out of the grass holding a common frog in her hands. "He he." She grinned. "No wait!" she then put the frog down. "Eve said my hands will burn the frog, i don't want it to catch on fire." Ellen said panicked as she started chucking some patches of wet grass on the frog.

"Hmm, i think what she means is the sweat and warmth from your hands could harm the frog, but if you keep your hands wet and only hold them for a short while, that should be acceptable." Optimus explained.

"So, they won't explode?" Ellen asked wide eyed.

Optimus shook his head with a slight chuckle.

"Okay!" she said as she dived back into the grass, allot of giggling could be heard from deep within the grass as Optimus rolled his optics, she was so easily pleased. Ellen then came crawling out of the grass on her belly with a serious look on her face.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked confused as to what she was doing.

She simply looked up at him and grinned as she dragged herself across the floor towards his foot, she then slapped his foot numerous times.

"What was that for?" Optimus asked.

She just grinned and giggled, then slapped his foot some more.

Optimus raised an eyebrow "are you attempting to provoke me?" he asked teasingly.

"yes." She simply said smiling.

"Why?" he asked back.

"Testing my...erm...b-bond...bound...crossing the line." She then said with a finger on her lip.

"Oh. You want to see how much you can get away with." Optimus confirmed. He then lowered a hand down as he plucked her up by the legs.

"Ahh! No Optimus put me down!" Ellen yelled as she swatted her arms at his hand.

He then pulled her close to his face as she dangled upside down, "you won't get away with much little one." Optimus said with a gentle smile.

Ellen then crossed her arms, "put me down please." She said surprisingly polite.

"Not yet." He said as he cupped his hand around her little body, only her head and arms managed to stick out. She then pushed her arms against his hand to try and break free.

"Let go." She protested.

Optimus then lightly placed a finger under her neck as she giggled at his touch. "You have a lovely smile." He said as his optics brightened.

Ellen put on a pout, as she blushed slightly, "your weird." She announced trying to make a comeback. He then put her back down on the ground as she stared up at him for a long while, intrigued and let her mouth hang open.

"Is something wrong?" Optimus asked.

"Can i..." she then looked to the ground as she shuffled her feet, "can i sleep with you tonight?" she then said very quickly as she shut her eyes tight.

Optimus was slightly surprised by the remark as he hadn't expected it but he let himself smile, _"this is a positive sign." _He thought.

"Of course you can." He said to her as she let out a broadened smile.

She then shuffled her feet some more, "I don't hurt when I'm around you...and i feel fuzzy too am i turning into a cat?" She said swinging her arms around in a circled motion.

Optimus let his face relax when she said that, not the cat bit but that her pain was slowly going. The sun shone brightly as the temperature rose as well, Ellen sighed and brushed a hand over her forehead, "i think that is enough sun for today, shall we head back home?" Optimus said, as Ellen did an exaggerated nod.

The trip was short but meaningful Optimus felt, getting Ellen out of there was for the best and he should've done it sooner, but you he has to look ahead, Ellen is finally showing signs of recovery and he focused on that alone.

* * *

That night Ellen did get into Optimus' berth, shyly but surely though and nestled herself closely to his side, "Thanks Optimus...", he looked down at her as she quickly fell into slumber, she was so small even that of a human her age, he carefully positioned himself in his normal recharge position, at the same time he formed a protective shell around her as he himself fell into slumber, the base was now silent and the only sound that could be heard was the gentle hums of Optimus' spark and the light breathing of Ellen.

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning, still though it was pitch black but this time noise was made as the low sniffling of Ellen could be heard along with her fidgeting and then finally getting up all together from her current position, but she was light as a feather and managed not to wake Optimus.

Optimus himself then felt a slight nudge on his hand, and he was quick to react to the very light poke. His optics became fully online as he looked upon Ellen who was standing on the berth in her salmon colored pyjamas, with streams of tears down her face.

This had gotten his attention now as he lifted his head up, "Ellen, sweetspark whats wrong?" he asked voice full of worry.

"i-i h-had a nightm-are." She sniffed as her breathing was jumpy.

"Ellen, nightmares may seem upsetting but they are not real." Optimus said trying to reassure her.

"This one **was**." She simply said.

Optimus didn't need a signal to tell him what she was dreaming about; he looked down as he thought, what can he do? What can he say to her? He closed his optics as what came next made them widen.

"D-Dad?" Ellen said in a small voice, a fragile voice.

Optimus brought his head up again swiftly as he looked her in the eyes, royal blue sparkling eyes that were bigger then dinner plates.

"Can you hold me close? I-I'm scared." she then said, as she held herself and rubbed her arms up and down as if cold.

Optimus' spark fluttered but he put on a weak smile as she was upset and he didn't want to look too pleased, so he wrapped a hand around her small body, he then brought her close to his chest as she snuggled into him, curled up like a kitten, Optimus then cupped his hand around her in a protective manner, the light sobbing of Ellen could still be heard but died down in time as she, alongside Optimus, both returned to some much needed sleep. Though still hurting and her deceased Dad will always be remembered for the loving Father that he was, she had accepted Optimus as her own father by that small remark of 'Dad'. This was the first step of being able to move on and share that love again with someone else, and that's all Optimus could ever wish for, for she made it possible for **him** to love again.

* * *

**A/N *i have no teeth left...too...much...sugar* but then again i've read a lot more fluffyness then i could ever come up with, R+R please :)... "****yes that includes 'you' and 'you' anddddddddddd 'YOU'"**

**Reviewer: "of course I'll be back if you didn't stop I'd never leave" ^w^**

**Ahhhh Simpson references how many times have you saved my butt?**

**If perhaps you enjoyed this little one shot of fluff i have made a fanfic revolved around Ellen and a couple of my other OC's growing up with there appointed Autobots, including Optimus comforting Ellen as she goes through an illness, explaining where babies come from and many more :)  
**


End file.
